1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to programmable logic devices providing improved memory storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A programmable logic device (PLD) is a programmable integrated circuit that allows the user of the circuit, using software control, to customize the logic functions the circuit will perform. The logic functions previously performed by small, medium, and large scale integration integrated circuits can instead be performed by programmable logic devices. When a typical programmable logic device is supplied by an integrated circuit manufacturer, it is not yet capable of performing any specific function. The user, in conjunction with software supplied by the manufacturer or created by the user or an affiliated source, can program the PLD to perform the specific function or functions required by the user's application. The PLD can then function in a larger system designed by the user just as though dedicated logic chips were employed. For the purpose of this description, it is to be understood that a programmable logic device refers to once programmable as well as reprogrammable devices.
Programmable logic encompasses all digital logic circuits that are configured by the end user, including PLDs, field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) and complex programmable logic devices (CPLDs). These different programmable logic devices can have substantially different architectures. Once common architecture for PLDs or CPLDs is known as an embedded array programmable logic design.
The general architecture of an embedded array programmable logic design will be generally familiar to those knowledgeable of the FLEX10 logic family of devices manufactured by the Altera Corporation of San Jose, Calif. Such an architecture, for example, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,782 and Altera Data Book 1998, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Referring initially to FIG. 1, a conventional CPLD 100 with an embedded array programmable logic design will be described. Although only a few logic array blocks or memory blocks are illustrated, it should be appreciated that any number may be provided in order to meet the needs of a particular system.
The CPLD 100 includes a plurality of logic array blocks (LAB) 110 and a plurality of embedded array blocks (EAB) 112. Each EAB 112 includes a memory array 111. Each LAB 110 includes a plurality of logic elements LE 113 which are each capable of performing simple logic functions.
As shown in FIG. 1, the plurality of LABs 110 and the plurality of EABs 112 are programmably interconnected by way of a plurality global horizontal conductors 114 and a plurality of global vertical conductors 116 to form a logic and memory array. The global horizontal conductors 114 couple to the horizontal ports 108, and the global vertical conductors 116 couple to the vertical ports 106.
The EAB is a flexible block of random access memory (RAM) with registers on the input and output ports. As is known in the art, a RAM is an array of individual memory cells, of which each cell includes a plurality of transistors configured to store digital data in the form of a single bit. Typically, the individual memory cells are arranged to form data words of varying length depending upon the particular application. In practice, data words may be of any length, however, data word lengths of 1, 8, 16, or 32 bits are common but any word length desired by the user is possible. As structured, the RAM device has the ability to access, or read, each stored data bit or data word independently of any other stored data bit or word by selectively enabling desired rows and columns.
By way of example, the existing FLEX10 family of logic devices include EABs each having 2048 memory cells suitably disposed to store up to 2048 bits (otherwise referred to as 2K bits) of data. For example, in the case of the CPLD 100, the 2048 memory cells included in each of the memory arrays 111-1 and 111-2 can be arranged such that the EAB 112-1 and the EAB 112-2, respectively, can operate as a single port RAM device having the following dimensions as detailed in Table 1:
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Number of Words (Depth) Length of Each Word in Bits (Width) ______________________________________ 2048 1 1024 2 512 4 256 8 ______________________________________
It should be noted that the memory array included in the RAM can be conceptualized as a array having a dimension of "depth" associated with the number of data words each having a "width" (or length). As shown in Table 1, the dimensions of the memory array 111 included in the EAB 112 can range from a depth of 2048 words where each word has a width of 1 bit to a depth of 256 words where each word has a width of 8 bits.
Many applications related to high speed data transmission, for example, typically require data words having widths of 16, 32, 64 bits or greater (i.e., the RAM needs to be relatively "wide"). Since these applications typically use the memory cells in the memory array of the RAM devices for only a relatively short period of time (such as, for example, a FIFO-type application), the total amount of memory required is not large (i.e. the RAM can be "shallow" in that the number of data words, or depth, is not large). However, conventional CPLDs having conventional embedded array blocks, such as the CPLD 100 with the EAB 112-1 and EAB 112-2, can only store data words of these widths by cascading EABs thereby forming a memory array having appropriate dimensions. By way of example, in order for the conventional CPLD 100 to store data words having widths greater than 8 bits, EAB 112-1 and EAB 112-2 must be cascaded using a data path created by programmably connecting the horizontal conductors 114-1 and 114-2 and the vertical conductor 116-1, for example. The data path created by connecting the EAB 112-1 and the EAB 112-2 is circuitous and results in slow signal propagation speeds which can result in non-functionality. The data path can also require use of a large amount of valuable programming resources which limits the ability of the CPLD 100 to fit applications requiring wide data words. Use of a large amount of programming resources to cascade EABs can also limit the ability of the CPLD to fit ancillary logic functions.
It is therefore desirable to have a programmable logic device that has a memory array that can be efficiently configured in a wide shallow architecture.